


Hermione's Getaway

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Break Up, F/M, Friendship, Greece, Moving On, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Prophecy, Self-Reflection, Travel, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione goes to Greece after her wedding got canceled. As she explores the historical country, she thinks about the men she has loved and all she has learned from them. As she reflects about life and love, she meets an oracle who predicts what will happen next. ONE-SHOT.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Galore [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Hermione's Getaway

" _One taught me love, one taught me patience. And one taught me pain, now I'm so amazing. I've loved and I've lost but that's not what I see. So, look what I got, look what you taught me. And for that I say, thank you next. Thank you next. Thank you next, I'm so fucking grateful for my ex…"_

_\- Thank you, Next by Ariana Grande -_

* * *

**HERMIONE'S GETAWAY**

By: tweety-src-clt9

"Hermione, I – I'm so sorry but I – " Ron started to say but she knew. Ever since he asked her to marry him, their fights got worse and worse. They just did not work at all.

"It's okay, Ron. I understand… I honestly feel relieved," she gently took off the engagement ring on her finger and placed it in his hand.

"I do love you, you know that right?"

"I know… but maybe, we're just meant to be friends, right? Besides, you think I haven't noticed your wistful stares at our wedding planner, Daphne?" She had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"I – er, what – " he spluttered as his face matched the color of his hair.

"You're a great friend, Ron. I appreciate all the time we had together," she said with a resigned smile.

"Hermione, I – I am so sorry I cannot be the wizard that you want me to be," Ron cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I am sorry too, Ron. For nagging you, for making you feel that you aren't enough… But you really are… It's just – "

"I'm just not the one for you… Like everyone expected us to be," Ron continued.

"Yes… That's right," she sighed.

"Friends?" Ron gave her a lopsided grin.

"No… Best friends," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I will always love you, Hermione Granger, my first love," Ron said to her ear.

"And I will always love you, Ronald Weasley, my almost forever," she whispered back before she pulled away.

"Now… er, what are we to do with all the folks waiting outside? It's supposed to be our wedding you know," he gestured to the beautiful tent set up near the Burrow. It was thirty minutes before the start of their wedding but Ron asked to speak with her despite the protests from everyone who claimed it was bad luck for him to see his bride before the wedding.

"Why don't we tell everyone, together?" She suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea," Ron grinned.

"Brightest Witch of the Age, remember?" She feigned a Draco Malfoy pose, an inside joke she shared with Ron and Harry.

"As cocky as always," he playfully pinched her cheeks.

"Well then, shall we go tell our guests?" She pointed to the tent from where they were standing by the window of the room she occupied.

"Yes, let's."

"Oh, and Ron?"

"I'm keeping our honeymoon arrangement. I always wanted to visit Greece," she smirked at his gobsmacked look.

"Darn! You called dibs first," he playfully whined.

"You broke my heart, after all, so I need a change of environment," she wiped non-existent tears from her cheeks.

"Ah, yes! It's the least I can do, isn't it? I am a bloody catch you know?" He preened.

"Too true," she rolled her eyes and he only wrapped an arm around her shoulder in the same platonic way when they were young students at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione Granger opened the window of her hotel room as she welcomed the sea breeze and the beautiful view of the sun rising from this corner of the world. She was finally in Santorini, Greece – her dream destination.

It was such a romantic and historic place. She was so excited that Ron gave her free rein to select their honeymoon destination and she went all out in terms of planning all the little details.

This was supposed to be their honeymoon but the wedding was off. Instead of feeling sad, she was happy, contented, and free.

She was so happy that Ron had the guts to cancel their wedding because she frankly could not bring herself to do it since she was afraid of disappointing Molly, her parents, and _everyone_ who rooted for them. It impressed her that Ron was brave enough to stop them from committing such a huge mistake. Ron had saved them from a marriage that would have ended in a bitter divorce.

This trip was the start of a new chapter in her life. For the first time, she had no idea what she would do next and she bloody loved it! It made her feel so thrilled because she could finally be spontaneous.

"This is it, Hermione. Your new life begins," she said as she took a deep calming breath. She could not wait to start her weeklong vacation.

* * *

" _Geia sou,_ my name is Petro. Welcome to Santorini! Are you and your husband ready for your photoshoot around this city?" The gorgeous Adonis whom she booked as their photographer and tour guide for the day, greeted her.

"Hello! My name is Hermione. I'll be touring alone, the wedding got canceled," she shrugged.

" _Sygnomi, despoinida!_ I did not know," she did not understand the first two words but she knew it must be an apology.

"No worries. The breakup was a mutual decision… Plus, this is my dream destination so I'm perfectly alright, I assure you… You better be ready though, I intend to have so many beautiful pictures in the various spots here," she grinned.

"Well then, let's start with your first picture now. Stand over there please," Petro pointed to the balcony overlooking the Aegean Sea.

"Is this good?" She asked as she tried a few poses.

" _Panemorfi!_ Smile!" With that, Hermione Granger had her first souvenir picture with the Aegean Sea behind her and the sea breeze blowing on her long curly hair. _Thank you, Ron,_ she thought fondly as she posed for the camera.

* * *

It was her second day in Greece and here she was in the capital city, Athens. As a little girl, she was a major fan of mythology. Among all the gods and goddesses, she adored Athena best. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, strategy, and war, was a character that she wanted to emulate as an impressionable child. So, now that she was here, walking along the marvelous ancient architecture with its beautiful Doric columns that outlined spectacular temples, she was pensive.

Something about this historical place, of romantic debonair heroes and their tragic love stories with their damsels in distress, made her think about the men who had at some point, became special parts of her life.

First, there was Ron, who she honestly thought was the person she would be spending the rest of her life with. There was just something about Ronald Weasley with his ginger hair, freckled face, and his easy comedic chops. He was not perfect and they had always clashed, but he was one of her dearest friends. He also showed her that it was perfectly alright to let your hair down and just have fun. She was very grateful to Ron, the love of her young life. What even made her more fond of him was his bravery to break their engagement. Because in as much as their relationship made her feel so much – extreme feelings really – since he could truly be frustrating, he wasn't Mr. Right. She thanked Ron for teaching her patience most of all. In her next relationship, if ever she allowed herself to fall in love again, she now understood that one should never force a partner to change into someone you wanted them to be. Instead, one should accept their partner for their entirety – flaws and all. _Okay, so I should also tone down the nagging, maybe learn to communicate what I want and my desires better,_ she mused as the memories of her petty fights with Ron lingered on her mind.

Second, there was her first boyfriend, Viktor Krum. Viktor was the first boy who had seen her as an attractive girl. He made her feel beautiful. He was a gentleman who truly did his best to make her feel special and _desired,_ but they just weren't right together. Plus, when she met him, she was focused on more important things. Besides, he was too serious about their relationship what with him asking her to visit Bulgaria. She was just not ready for what he had to offer. Still, she treasured her special friendship with him because he did make her feel beautiful in the short time they spent together.

She thought of Harry Potter next. She never dated him, nor did they ever share a semblance of romance, but she felt that she had to include him in this list. She was her first crush at Hogwarts. At first, she started fancying him because he resembled her first love with his raven hair and kind nature. He was also a very great friend who understood her, cared for her, and respected her ideas and opinions. She thought he would be great boyfriend material but he just did not fancy her, so she moved on with Viktor. Still, she was so happy to have him in her life because she could not ask for a better friend. More importantly, Harry taught her how to love. Because she truly loved him, it may no longer be romantic, since she was long over her crush, but she loved him like family. He would always be the best man she had ever met.

She passed by a couple, with the bloke prattling on and on about how awesome he was and she rolled her eyes. That bloke, with an Australian accent, reminded her of her horrid date with Cormac McLaggen. She shivered with disgust as she thought about that prat. _Good thing I was able to escape him on that date,_ she shook her head at her silliness when she remembered asking him out just to make Ron jealous in their sixth year.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of getting lost in this historic city, she found the perfect spot that overlooked the Parthenon which allowed her to watch the majestic temple in all its fine glory. _Wow! I am finally here;_ she had a wistful smile on her face as she realized that she truly was in Greece.

* * *

On her third day, she decided to visit a UNESCO World Heritage Site, Delphi. It was a must-visit because of its significance in the many tales she had read about in Greek Mythology. Located on the sides of Mount Parnassus, the Delphi was a pilgrimage spot in the old days for people who wanted to worship Apollo, the god of healing, music, light, and prophecy.

Delphi was popular for the myth of the Oracle, a prophetic person whom you could ask questions to. As she took photos of the ruins, she noticed a spot on the other side which glimmered a bit. Oddly enough, no one else seemed to have noticed. _A wizarding place,_ she thought as she slowly made her way there.

When she saw a couple, who were dressed in robes and some people who were dressed like the gods and goddesses, she entered the metal gates. She gasped. There was a hidden world here which reminded her of Diagon Alley.

"Miss! Miss!" She turned around to face the person who seemed to be calling her.

"Me?" She confirmed and the old woman nodded.

"I have a feeling that you are in search of something. Your life is facing a new chapter and you have questions," the old woman said with a whimsical voice and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Er… well, that's right," she muttered.

"The Oracle wants to help you, Miss," the old woman extended a hand to her.

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger," she offered as she took the old woman's hand. She was led to a hidden corner and she saw a row of women of varying ages dressed like gypsies.

"Please sit," the old woman pointed to a comfy rug on the pavement. Deciding to just go with it, she squatted on the rug.

"I see great things for you, Hermione. Your name says it all, you are well-born, like stone, the female Hermes. You are a source of important messages and known for your brilliance… Someday, you will sit on a throne and make the changes you wanted to see…. Along with a man of power, this man, a magical like no other, shall help you reach your full potential," the old woman closed her eyes as she held her hand.

 _A throne… Could it be the seat of the Minister for Magic?_ She was confused. She never had a desire to run for public office because she was so disappointed in Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour, and to be honest, Albus Dumbledore.

"I see emeralds… Eyes that have seen so much pain, despair, and power… A man of power with eyes like emeralds and hair so dark, like his tragic life… This man will love you like no other… And together, he will help you spark the changes you wish to see… In turn, you will be the light of his life, just like you always have, and always will be," the old woman continued.

 _Eyes like emeralds and hair so dark… Oh my! Harry!_ She gulped. Surely this old woman could not have predicted that she was to marry Harry James Potter of all people?

"You will be blessed… children of five – "

"Er, I'm so sorry Ma'am but I – I really have to go," she interrupted the old woman's ranting. Because really that was what this was, some silly ranting from an old woman who fancied herself as the Oracle.

"Ah… I see. You are afraid… It is inevitable, Miss… You and this man are written in the stars," the old woman said knowingly and she shook her head erratically because it was truly impossible.

"No, it's just – I truly have to go," she muttered.

"The future is not scary, Miss, if you only treat the present for what it truly is – a gift."

"So, er… how much for the, well, you know," she gestured with her hand and the old woman chuckled.

"The Oracle never charges a fee, Hermione Jean Granger," the old woman winked and she gasped. She never said anything about her full name.

"I – I truly must go… I, er, thank you," she hurriedly stood up. She saw another fortune-teller, just a few feet away from her, who accepted payment from a man.

"I am so happy to have come across you, Hermione… You will do great things," the old woman smiled.

She turned away but she reckoned she should just drop some payment on the little round table, but when she faced the old woman again, she was bewildered. She was no longer there. She hurriedly left that hidden corner, feeling scared and confused. She was so bothered that she did not look where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered to the man.

"It's okay… Oh! You must have met the Oracle then," the blonde man said.

"Huh?"

"Only the Oracle could make someone run off from that corner with a look of fear, confusion, and sometimes, odd happiness," the gorgeous blonde chuckled.

"Is there… Is there a real Oracle?" She inquired with a slight shiver.

"Oh yes… She's a kind, old woman… Suddenly appears in front of strangers who call on her magic… She's the only fortune teller who does not accept payment, and then she vanishes again," came the explanation.

"Well, you are lucky to have met her, eh? Bye Miss!" The handsome man waved to her and she left Delphi with the words of the Oracle's prophecy at the forefront of her thoughts.

* * *

Tomorrow it would be her last night in Greece. The morning after, she would be taking a portkey back to London. She had so much fun on this solo trip. She had enjoyed many vacations with her parents but there was just something so rewarding about getting lost in a new place by yourself.

As she sat on the sand, enjoying the sea breeze and the sun, she smiled contentedly. She fulfilled a childhood dream she had shared with her first friend, John Roberts. John was her childhood friend, the only one actually since he was the only person her age who shared her interests. They were like two peas in a pod who enjoyed reading, movies, and music. They even role-played as children about marrying each other. Call it what you will, puppy love, first love, whatever, but she truly had childhood fantasies of spending the rest of her life with him. After all, as a lonely little girl, she was so grateful to have him in her life.

While watching people surf the waves of the legendary Balos Beach on the island of Crete, she thought of John. John Roberts despite being a nerd was an adventurous kid. He always dreamt of trying surfing in a historically important place. So, they both checked the encyclopedias and searched whatever it was that fit his description. Together, they found information about Balos Beach, a scenic place to relax and enjoy the waves in the historic and mythological Greece. They made a promise as children to visit it together.

 _I fulfilled my promise, John. I hope you're happy wherever you are. Thank you for being a significant part of my childhood. You are my first friend and my first love. You are always in my heart,_ she thought as she looked at the sky.

John Roberts was a small boy with straight black hair and bright blue eyes. He was smart, funny, and he truly understood her. Sad to say, despite all his loveable qualities, he was her first heartbreak. He died when she was just nine years old. He died of leukemia, cancer of the blood. She was so devastated to see him deteriorate but she always visited and entertained him with her stories.

During his burial, she promised in her eulogy that she would fulfill all their promises and visit all the places he wanted to see. For the first two years, after he passed, she was so sad that her parents got so worried about her. And then, things changed when Professor McGonagall visited them with the shocking news that she was a witch who had earned a spot to study in the premier magical school, Hogwarts.

 _I am sorry John. I never forgot you, you know? It just hurts so much when you died… And I got busy with magic. Thank you, John, for being my first friend. I will always love you,_ she smiled.

* * *

Hermione angrily wiped the sleep from her eyes as she heard the knocking on her door. When she opened it, she grinned. Harry Potter was standing outside with a look of concern and worry.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry's voice was panicky.

"Hello, Harry," she chuckled as she beckoned him inside.

"Er, hi," he murmured.

"Why don't you sit on that couch over there and I'll order breakfast to be sent in?" She pointed to the tiny living room in her suite.

"Okay," he shrugged. After calling for room service, she sat beside Harry.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" She said with fond exasperation.

"I was worried about you. You and Ron just canceled the wedding. And then you up and left for your supposed honeymoon. And now, the papers have been photographing him with Daphne Greengrass… I – are you alright?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Ron and Daphne, eh? Way to go Ronald!" She grinned.

"Hermione – you're not mad?" He was gobsmacked.

"Of course, not. We civilly parted ways. A mutual decision," she shrugged.

"You're sure?"

"Of course!"

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the room until she moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern, Harry. You came all the way here," she whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright," he replied.

"You are so sweet, Harry Potter."

"I'm not disturbing you, aren't I?"

"No."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's my last night here and I will be taking my portkey tomorrow morning. Will you join me as I tour around and get souvenirs?"

"I would love to."

* * *

Many years later, Harry and Hermione Potter visited Greece with their five children. When the family visited Delphi, Hermione saw the Oracle once again who only winked at her. Everything the Oracle said came true.

Hermione truly had a great life indeed. She and her powerful husband changed wizarding Britain for the better. With her as Minister and Harry's support, they propelled the magical community to greater heights.

As she watched Harry taking photos of their energetic brood, she grinned. _To think it all started with one getaway,_ she chuckled as she joined her crazy family.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenges and Assignments Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw.
> 
> This is a reply to Task # 2 under the Arithmancy: The Numbers in the Name tasks list. Write about a fic with the theme of 'wanderlust' or 'pursuing a dream'.
> 
> Word Count: 3,433
> 
> This fic is inspired by 'Thank you, Next,' a song by Ariana Grande.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Geia sou = hello
> 
> Sygnomi = Sorry
> 
> despoinida = miss
> 
> Panemorfi = gorgeous / beautiful
> 
> All the information about the places in Greece are based on facts. I haven't been there but like Hermione, it's my dream destination.


End file.
